ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Moogle
Aperçu Les Moogles sont créatures speciaux, il y a 6 types de Moogles: ::Mog House Moogles can change your Main Job and Support Job, check your Delivery Box, access your Mog Safe, Mog Locker and Storage, change the Layout of your furniture, and manage your Gardening. They are located in Mog Houses in Windurst, San d'Oria, Bastok, Jeuno and Aht Urhgan Whitegate/Al Zahbi. Some pieces of furniture trigger cutscenes with your Moogle, when they have been placed in Layout. (E.g. your Moogle can find a scroll of Protect IV within an Armoire; see the Involved in Quests section, below.) ::Nomad Moogles have limited functionality. They can only change your jobs, check your Delivery Box and access your Mog Safe and Mog Locker. They are located in Selbina, Mhaura, Norg, Kazham, Rabao, Tavnazian Safehold and Nashmau. There are also special Nomad Moogles--like the one in Ru'Lude Gardens who assists with Merit Points, or the CS Moogles at various quests. (For more details, see Nomad Moogle.) ::Event Moogles appear only during Special Events, and generally hand out items or equipment related to the special event, like the Initial Eggs during the Easter event. ::Error Moogles or "Oops" Moogles are used, when the development team have to warn a character of things, like Auction House malfunctions or other in-game issues. They are placed at the specific "error" areas. ::Festive Moogles are Moogles set aside to pass out gifts that attended Square Enix special event seminars. ::Bonanza Moogles are Moogles who preside over the Mog Bonanza. Moogle is also a name of an FFXI Server used at fanfestivals, playing demos of events. Capability Details Because not every Moogle provides the same features, the following table breaks down each Mog House and Nomad Moogle by city, and details the functionality each one will present to the player. Please note that those Moogles listed as providing access to Storage and Layout functions will only provide those features when you are in the city of your Allegiance. Starts Quests Your Mog House Moogle can give you the following quests to upgrade your Mog Safe: *Give a Moogle a Break *The Moogle's Picnic! *Moogles in the Wild Involved in Quests *Unexpected Treasure *Various Furniture Quests *Various Special Events Historical Background From the Wikipedia entry for Moogle: Moogles are small creatures that appear throughout the Final Fantasy, Seiken Densetsu (Secret of Mana) and Kingdom Hearts game series. They first appeared in Final Fantasy III. Moogles serve a variety of purposes in the various games in which they appear. They sometimes provide opportunities to record game progress or access shops; occasionally they assist in battle or may even become a playable character. Good-natured creatures, moogles are usually white or tan, and their most notable feature is a white antenna protruding from the head with a small red ball (called a 'pompom') at the end. They have small red or purple wings, and their ears are shaped like those of a cat or rabbit. They tend to use the word (or possibly sound) "kupo" ("クポー" in Japanese versions) when they talk, more commonly to finish a sentence (for example, "What a beautiful day, kupo!"). Moogles, along with Chocobos, are often considered the mascots of the Final Fantasy series. It should also be noted that a Moogle's favorite food is the Kupo Nut, which is rumored to be the reason that Moogles use "Kupo" in their dialect. In Final Fantasy IX, Moogles were known for running an intercontinental mail delivery system known as "Mognet." The "Mognet" system was again used in the Nintendo DS remake of Final Fantasy III in conjunction with the Nintendo WiFi connection. Many names of Moogles have the pre-fix Mog, an example of this would be in Final Fantasy IX where every Moogle had a name. Moogles are frequently featured as creatures that may be summoned by the Summoner or Caller class of playable characters. Typically, moogles are lower-level summon spells acquired earlier in a given game. Moogles are called "Moguri" (モーグリ) in Japan. A portmanteau of the words "mogura" (土竜) and "koumori" (蝙蝠), (mole and bat, respectively). This is fitting as moogles tend to have small eyes and red/purple wings. Some games refer to moogles as "mogs", for no readily apparent reason. Mog is also often used as a stand-in word for moogle, even when moogle is the term used to describe the species in that particular game. In both Final Fantasy VI and IX though, two significant moogles were actually called Mog because that was their given name. Category:NPCsCategory:Special Event NPCsCategory:Moogle NPCs Category:San d'Oria NPCsCategory:Windurst NPCsCategory:Bastok NPCsCategory:Al Zahbi NPCsCategory:Jeuno NPCs de:Moogle en:Moogle